The objectives of this project is to develop procedures, and to set up pilot facilities for the eventual large-scale breeding of the leech Haementeria ghilianii whose salivary secretions contain a highly specific fibrinolysin as well as a hyaluronidase active against pathogenic bacteria. In the coming year it is planned to dissect the salivary glands of several thousand specimens of H. ghilianii to provide enough material for the isolation and chemical characterization of the fibrinolysin, and possibly, begin the testing of its in vivo effects.